Accidents Happen
by Junior4Lyf
Summary: Doug and Carol are in a horseback riding accident.
1. The Fall

Accidents Happen 1  
  
  
Doug and Carol are driving along a highway in the country-side. They pass a riding academy and decide to see if they can go for a trail ride.  
  
Doug: Hey Carol, you use to ride right?   
  
Carol: Yeah. All the time. Why?  
  
Doug: Well there is a stable a little ways back and since I used to ride also, I thought we could go on a trail.  
  
Carol: I would love to! You always think of the sweetest things to do!  
  
Doug: Well then what are we waiting for!?  
  
Carol: Let's go.  
  
A few miutes laterthey arrive a sign says "Horse Hills Stable". They go into an office. Their trail ride is arranged.  
  
A young girl who is 13, comes out.  
  
Girl: Hi! My name is Patricia and I will be your trai guide. Do you guys Know how to ride?  
  
Doug: Yes! By the way I'm Doug and this is Carol.  
  
Carol: Would we be able to canter on trail?  
  
Patricia: It depends on what horse you are on.  
  
Doug: Well, let's go!  
  
Patricia: Hold on, I'l go get horses.  
  
Comes back in about five minutes.  
  
Patricia: (to Doug) You can ride this guy. His name is Cisco.   
  
Patricia: (to Carol) And you can ride this one. Her name is Seneca.  
  
They mount up.  
  
Doug: (to Patricia) Who are you riding?  
  
Patricia: This is my horse, Red Baron.  
  
Carol: Gosh, he is beautiful!  
  
Time Lapse: They are cantering along th trail. All of a sudden Seneca spooks causing a chain reation. All are thrown, but the horses stay with them. The horses seem to be okay.   
Doug realizes what has happened. He gets up to see Carol sprawled out on the ground.  
  
Doug: Carol, are you okay honey?  
  
Carol's eyes shoot open.  
  
Carol: What? Oh yeah, I'm alright. Just a little shaken.  
  
Doug: Hey, where's Patricia?  
  
Carol: OMG! I don't know!  
  
They get up to see where she landed. They find her about 30 feet from where they were.   
Doug and Carol rush to her side.  
  
Doug: Patricia, can you hear me?  
  
There is no response. She is unconcious and knowing how serious this could be, they are worried for her safety.  
  
  
*****************What did you think??? Please review this. More chapters yet to come.***********************  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. After the Fall

Accidents Happen 2  
  
  
Time Lapse off 5 minutes.  
  
Doug: (to Carol) I hope she regaains conciousness soon!  
  
Carol: Me too.  
  
Patricia: What? What happened?  
  
Doug: Well, when that biker sped by, Seneca spooked.  
  
Carol: It caused a chain-reaction and well, we were all thrown.  
  
Patricia: OMG! Is Baron okay?!  
  
Carol: All three of the horses seemed to be fine.  
  
Patricia breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
Doug: How are you though? Does anything bother you?  
  
Patricia: Well, my head is killing me and sos is my right arm.   
  
Doug: Well, you are lucky that we happened to be the people that you were out here with.  
  
Patricia: Why?  
  
Doug: I'm a pediatrician at the Cook Count General ER and Carol is a nurse there.  
  
Patricia: Well, then you should know that this wouldn't be the first time I've had an injury to  
my right arm.  
  
Doug: Really?  
  
Patricia: Yeah, I severely broke both my radius and ulna exactly one year ago today.  
  
Doug: Just so I can get an idea of how bad you broke it last time, did you have to have it reset?  
  
Patricia: Yes, twice.  
  
Carol: And it hurts now?  
  
Patricia: Yeah pretty bad.  
  
Doug checks it over.  
  
Doug: It looks like just a bad sprain. We'll take you to the ER just to be safe.  
  
Patricia: Okay.  
  
Carol: So when did you break it?  
  
Patricia: Exactly one year ago today and in the same fashion. A riding accident.  
  
Doug: Wow!  
  
Carol: Think you can ride back?  
  
Patricia: Of course!  
  
  
  
********************************What did you think? I threw in a Medical drama that I really did face in a riding accident! Pleas review and this will be continued!********************************* 


	3. A Ride of a Different Type

Accidents Happen 3  
  
  
  
Time Lapse 15 minutes.  
  
Doug: (to Patricia) How you holding up?  
  
Patricia: Okay, considering.  
  
Carol: If you need to stop and take a break, just let us know.  
  
Patricia: Don't worry, I will.  
  
Time Lapse They have arrived at the barn.  
  
Doug: Ready to go to the ER?  
  
Patricia: let me just take care of these three.  
  
Carol: Hurry up, okay?  
  
Patricia: Yup.  
  
Time lapse of 10 minutes.  
  
Patricia: I'm ready!  
  
Doug: Let's go!  
  
Time lapse of 5 minutes. Yhe first few moments are spent in silence.  
  
Doug: So how long have you been riding?  
  
Carol: You must be pretty experienced, if you work at the stable?  
  
Patricia: I'm in my fifth year of riding.  
  
Carol: I used to ride at the same stable a long time ago.  
  
Patricia: How weird is that! My instructor, works at County. Maybe you Know him.  
  
Doug: Really? What's his name?  
  
Patricia: Carter, John Carter.  
  
Carol: You are not serious!  
  
Patricia: Yes, I am! You know him  
  
Doug: Know him? We work with him.  
  
Patricia: OMG! You are the lovebirds he alway talks about!  
  
Carol:(looks at Doug) OMG!  
  
Patricia: He is gonna kill me! I'm on the JR. Drill Team, and he is my coach.  
  
Doug: Why?  
  
Patricia: We have a performance this Sunday.  
  
They have an interesting conversation until they reach County.  
  
  
  
  
*******************To be continued. What did you think??***************** 


	4. Meeting Up

Accidents Happen 4  
  
  
  
They are now inside the ER. To their suprise Carter greets them.  
  
Carter: (not noticing Patricia) You guys are in early!  
  
Patricia: Yeah, but they have a really weird reason.  
  
Carter: Hold on a second. How did you meet them? And why are you here? Aren't you working?  
  
Doug: Carter, it's a really long story.  
  
Carol: I think you might want to sit down.  
  
Carter: Okay.  
  
Patricia: Well, we had an accident on trail.  
  
Carter: Are you guys okay??  
  
Doug: Well, it looks like one of the Drill Team riders wil not be in drill for a few weeks.  
  
Carter: Why?  
  
Doug: In the fall, she sprained her arm.  
  
Carter: Which arm?  
  
Patricia: The right one.  
  
Carter; Again!?  
  
Time Lapse 15 minutes. They are in an exam room.  
  
Doug: (looking at X-rays) Well, it is just a bad sprain.  
  
Patricia: How long will I be out of riding for?  
  
Doug: Probably 2 weeks.  
  
Patricia: Darn it!  
  
Carter: We'll work you back into drill slowly.  
  
Patricia: What about the show??  
  
Carter: Depending on how your arm is we'll see about it.  
  
Doug: When is the show?  
  
Patricia: This Sunday.  
  
Doug: If you only do exercises Carter tells you to, you might be able to show.  
  
Patricia: Really?  
  
Carter: We'll see.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************Sorry all th chapters have been so short! I like writing short chapters and havin a few than writing long chapters and only having 2 or 3. To be continued...******************* 


End file.
